


Something in the Air

by frek, sova



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Art, Collaboration, Holding Hands, Illustrated, M/M, Rebuilt Hale House, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sova/pseuds/sova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Holding hands.</p><p>Stiles and Derek lounging on the deck of Derek's renovated house. It's early spring and the air just is as fresh as all the leaves waking up after winter time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of fics and art Sova and I will be making for the 30 day OTP challenge. As always, I will be writing and Sova is the artist. <3

Stiles sighs and lays back on the deck of the newly restored Hale House. He's resting beside Derek, breathing in the fresh spring air. There isn't much sun just then, clouds beginning to roll in, a rainstorm likely on its way. The sunlight that's there is shining through the new leaves coming in on the trees above, giving the effect of a brilliant green stained glass canopy over their heads. 

He glances over at Derek when he feels him move beside him, watching him situate himself, leaning back on his elbows as he looks out into the preserve from where they sit. Derek seems content like he hasn't in ages and Stiles likes to think that maybe he had a hand in it. In the time they spent together rebuilding the house, kindling the friendship that they now enjoy together.

Derek is talking about the property and how it looked before the fire, bringing up anecdotes about his family and smiling and laughing with a sincerity Stiles hasn't seen before. His eyes crinkle at the corners and he gets a far off look as they scan the edges of the yard behind the house. It has taken a long time for them to get to this point, for Derek to be able to talk about his family and history without closing himself off and storming off. There were lots of misunderstandings and arguments that had left Stiles with a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach, but those were in the past. Derek is comfortable with Stiles now in a way he isn't with anyone else.

And the feeling is reciprocated. Stiles tells Derek about his mom, about how he had blamed himself for years for her death. He talks about the trick the nogitsune had played on him with the same illness and the fears that had sprung up from that. Fears that Stiles still has at the back of his mind, has always had if he were honest. Derek listens just as Stiles does for him. With focus and intent, unjudging because they both have gone through awful things and they both need the support.

Stiles sighs when Derek's voice trails off, "It's getting late... I should probably go home soon. My dad expects me for dinner." Derek nods in response, but neither of them move. Stiles relaxes again, enjoying the crisp spring air, the sounds of the forest around them, the reassuring presence beside him. He doesn't want to leave yet. He feels relaxed and safe with Derek. He doesn't always feel that way at home, especially at night when his mind has time to wander.

A soft breeze blows in and Stiles glances away from Derek to the trees, watching the leaves rustle in the wind. Above the canopy, the clouds are moving, the sun peeking through every so often to shine down on them. Derek begins talking about the garden his mom used to have behind the house, the different herbs and flowers and vegetables she had planted. He knows so much about these things and it's all Stiles can do to listen, eyes closed as he focuses on Derek's voice, soaking up every ounce of knowledge that Derek offers him. He explains what some of them were used for, what Stiles can do with them if he were to help Derek with the garden. It's an invitation for Stiles to spend more time with Derek, to fit into his life just a little closer. But before Stiles can answer, Derek speaks again, his voice quiet and content, "It's raining."

"Is it?" Stiles asks, eyes still closed.

"Just look," Derek says. The sun is shining through a gap in the clouds, down through the patchwork of leaves above them, making the drops of water sparkle on its way to shine on the stairs of the deck. 

When Stiles opens his eyes, though, it's not the rain and forest he sees. His gaze falls on Derek above him, looking back at Stiles fondly, a corona of sparkling light surrounding his face like a prince in the storybooks. Stiles' lips curl into a shy smile. "I see," he says, never breaking his gaze from Derek.

Derek drops his head, eyes closing, cheeks tinged pink and Stiles is taken with just how special this moment is between them. He shifts up to a sitting position, eyes never leaving Derek's face. He wants Derek to look at him again, so Stiles reaches out, his fingers just barely grazing over Derek's. He looks down and watches as Derek's hand turns over beneath his, open and welcoming. Stiles watches the way his fingers ghost along Derek's skin, tracing over the lines of his palm, the bones of his fingers. The touch is curious and intimate and Stiles can see Derek visibly shiver from it. The motion matches the shiver that rolls through Stiles, surprise clear on his face at being permitted this contact, at the closeness between them. 

After a moment, Stiles slides his fingers in between Derek's, holding onto his hand lightly. He glances back up at Derek, finding him already watching him, his face open and unguarded. The expression makes Stiles' stomach twist nervously and he offers a small half smile in response just before he feels Derek's fingers curl around his hand, holding onto him tightly. The grip Derek has on Stiles doesn't hurt, but Stiles knows he'll still feel the way Derek's hand wraps around his hours later, the ghost of his touch there to remind Stiles that he didn't dream this moment into existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us both on tumblr. :) [@frek](http://frek.tumblr.com) and [@geeky-sova](http://geeky-sova.tumblr.com).


End file.
